


Nether Attack

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Not exactly fundywastaken, but it does have their child, i spent way too much time on this oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Technoblade gets attacked in the Nether as late karma.Another alternate ending of the "Misunderstood Betrayal" oneshot
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Nether Attack

**Author's Note:**

> some people said some ideas as to what the first alt end might be, so now I shall write those :)
> 
> thank you Lime_Line for this one

Technoblade walked around the Nether silently. He was looking for materials like gold, maybe he could find a fortress as well. The piglin was far from the portal, though he didn’t seem to care. He was born in the Nether, he was going to be fine here. 

It had been a while since the war, everyone going back to normal and respecting the other. Tubbo was president and Tommy was beside him. Things were going fine in New L’Manburg. There was just one difference, and Technoblade knew why. 

Dream and Fundy were missing, probably glitched out. No one knows what happened to them. Especially since Techno didn’t tell them that he killed them both. After realizing why they ran during the battle, he just couldn’t tell the others what happened. So he just stayed quiet when he came back to the overworld. 

Tommy was definitely suspicious of him, everyone was. It was still in the back of everyone’s minds. Dream was the God of this world, him disappearing wasn’t normal. It was dangerous as well, since Dream didn’t put anyone in charge before he disappeared. 

Techno suddenly heard a noise next to him. He pulled out his sword quickly, looking in the direction it came from. He saw a shadow of a tail move behind a wall, getting out of his sight. Techno moved there cautiously, keeping his sword in front of him. There was nothing there when he looked. 

There was another noise from below him. Techno moved around, it still was under him. He kept his guard up as he waited for it to do something. It could either leave and relocate, or it could attack him. Techno really hoped for the former to happen. 

Instead the piglin heard a fire blast behind him. Techno felt the explosion knock him down. He got up quickly, grabbing his shield. There weren't any sounds below him anymore. He could see the small pathways dug up below from the explosion.

There were no ghasts around, so it wasn’t that. Someone was attacking him. Techno tried to go through all the people that might want revenge on him, but no one came up. Everyone in the DreamSMP and New L’Manburg was fine with him now, and they all knew that messing with him wasn’t a good idea. They might be suspicious of him, but no one has tried attacking him for it.

Techno heard soft growling above him, pieces of netherrack falling down. He looked up, his eyes meeting the white ones of a hybrid. The figure was on a natural bridge of netherrack, looking down at the piglin. Fire above them casted a dark shadow, making it so Techno couldn’t see them.

The reached back and grabbed a familiar axe, the enchanted netherite shining brightly. Techno held up his shield as he tightly gripped his sword. The figure gave a laugh as they stood up. The piglin tensed as he realized who the person was. 

The hybrid’s ears perked up, now recognizable as fox ears. They had a black and gold jacket, similarly colored boots latching onto the netherrack. Techno recognized that smile perfectly, and he knew she recognized him, too.

“Why haven’t my parents respawned, Blade?” The orphan asked with venom in their voice. Techno backed up slightly, they weren’t gonna be easy to kill, “I’ve been in this dimension for quite a while now.”

The orphaned hybrid suddenly jumped down to the piglin. They lifted the axe up as they landed on the shield. Techno fell down under the wood and silver plank, dodging as the young fox swung down the axe on his head. Techno lifted his leg under the shield, kicking it and the fox back. 

He could see her better now. She looked just like Fundy, though she was less of a hybrid because Dream. Techno wished that was the only trait the fox got from him. But judging from that laugh and the look in her eye, she had the same thirst for blood as him. 

Techno lifted his sword to the orphan, ready to attack back. She let out another growl as she grabbed the axe again. It was Dream’s axe. Techno blocked the fox’s frantic swings, both never getting tired. Not getting tired was good, but with each swing the fox became more energetic. Even when Techno got a few swings on her, she wasn’t fazed at all. 

The orphan suddenly jumped away, letting one hand off of the axe handle. Techno then saw fire as he hit the wall behind him. The explosion damaged him without his shield. The fox wasn’t affected by the blast, despite the fact that they were just putting out fire before holding the axe tightly. Techno used his sword to block the fox swinging down the axe on him. This seemed really familiar. It wasn’t a good idea to stay here. 

Techno kicked the fox back again, leaving his shield as he ran back where he came. The fox still went after the piglin, following him from above. It wasn’t that hard for Techno to find his way back, the hard part was dodging the orphan’s attacks when she jumped down. Eventually he had cuts all over him from the constant axe and claw swings. Techno saw the stone paths in the distance, pulling out some ender pearls. 

The piglin threw a pearl as far as he could, hoping he could land on something before the fox landed her last hit. Techno landed on the edge of the blackstone platform just as the orphan leapt down to take a final swing.

Techno grabbed tightly to the edge, pulling himself up to safety. He looked up to see Eret above the portal, looking down at him with a worried expression. Techno coughed as he tried to catch his breath, his sword left on the ground and his braid messed up. The orphan stayed where she was, looking at Techno from the distance. 

“Techno who is that?” Eret asked. They came down to help the piglin up. Techno stood up with their help, still looking at the fox. She seemed reluctant to follow him there.

“Promise me you wont judge me too hard,” Techno said. The orphan sat down on the edge of the cliff, starting at the two. Eret recognized them vaguely, they’ve never even seen them before, but that stare was so familiar. They couldn’t think of what Techno could do to make them angry. 

“Techno just tell me who that hybrid is,” Eret said. Techno grabbed his sword and put it away.

“I killed Dream and Fundy before they disappeared,” Techno admitted. He could see the fox’s ears twitch slightly at it.

“You what?! Techno!” Eret berated. Techno looked down slightly. Eret calmed down quickly though, “What the hell happened?”

“They didn’t betray anyone. Dream was in trouble and Fundy was just helping him. I just discovered that too late,” Techno said. Eret looked at him confused. The piglin looked at the fox, who was still staring them down, “I made her an orphan. Dream was pregnant.”

“That’s Dream’s kid?” Eret asked. Techno looked back at them, “Do you know who the other-”

“It’s probably Fundy,” Techno said. She looked just like him, Fundy was definitely her other father. 

“If that’s their kid, then they have some serious power. Dream didn’t pass on his powers to anyone else before he disappeared, so they must have some of it,” Eret said. Techno laughed a bit. 

“So there’s an orphaned half-god hunting me down in my home dimension? How fun,” Techno sighed sarcastically. 

“We need to tell everyone else about this, Techno. I know they won't be happy with you killing Dream and Fundy. But people need to know about her,” Eret said. Techno sighed. The orphan looked at the lava separating them, then got up to walk back where she came from, “We need to tell people.”

“I know,” Techno said quietly. Eret took him to the portal, he was way too tired to walk by himself at this point. The fox took one last look at her father’s uncle before walking back into the depths of the Nether.

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to avoid doing chapter stories, but i know that's gonna be my fate at this point


End file.
